Tsuikages visit
by RyuNeko
Summary: well,what to say? it´s crazy, after all, it´s a narutofanfic! warnings and disclamer inside! Konoha, Naruto and Gaara never will be the same. Sakura bashing!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto 

RyuNeko: Hi! My first Naruto fanfic!

Wildcat of gale: Hi! I´m wildcat. I belong to RyuNeko-chan! Those who know what Beyblade is probably know that I´m a bit-beast, I´m a snowleopard with twelve big, fluffy tails which is black at their tops, I have long claws and teeth, cerulean eyes and a pair of wings. Now you know of my beauty.

And I´m the second muse that help RyuNeko-chan, I´ll use my claws and teeth to attak those that disobey her in the fics. The first is the spirit of her black and white norweigan forestcat, Kompis, that died during a terrible storm – he got run over by a car and found later.

Dare use us and RyuNeko´ll give you hell..

Kompis: Stop telling them that! And don´t you dare tell them I lost my tail years ago, it was another accident, damn it! But I survived that one!

RyuNeko: -.-, You just did that yourself, Kompis...

Kompis: Damn! But I´m back as a spirit to help my owner! In your face Wildcat! I was here first! ;3

Wildcat: And I still have tails, as in plural, and you only got that little excuse for a tail! It look more like a bunnys.XP

RN: Stop it! I don´t care of those things, do the disclaimer, Kompis – Wildcat´ll do it next chapter. V!

Kompis: Sure! RyuNeko- sama does not own Naruto, but she own us and her characters. Nor Jeanette or Nadia, they are Ryuneko´s friends. Let´s start now...

- speaking

thinking

**demon to human **_human to demon_

_( authoress notes)_

_/ Felines to Nadia/_

_# Plants to Jeanette#_

_Chapter one – gone?_

It was ten o´clock in the morning and all young ninjas were there, exept one, Uzumaki Naruto was the only one that hadn´t arrived yet.

- WHERE THE HELL ARE NARUTO! The hokage yells, her brown eyes looking annoyed and worried at the same time, her blond hair was now visible since she couldn´t stay calm – her hokage hat had fall off when she started shaking her head in a protest.

- Well, hokage-sama, Naruto didn´t look too well yesterday. I met him when I was walking home, he looked like he was about to die, but I didn´t think it was more serious then a overdose of Ramen again – he looked almost the same after he had eaten thirtynine bowls of that stuff. Perhaps I was wrong...

The brownhaired man with a scar said.

- Iruka, I know that brat eat too much of that junk, yet he never eat so many bowls that he can´t handle.

- No, I guess, but then again – I have barely seen him for a week...

- Kakashi? He´s in your team?

A silverhaired man with only one eye visible and a mask covering his face answered.

- Yes, that´s true, Hokage-sama. But he have been very tired the last couple of days, and not very social, perhaps he´s only getting sick and forgot about this meeting. I´ll transport myself there and see if he´s at his apartment...

- so go then! The blond woman barks.

So Kakashi transport himself immedeatly.

At Naruto´s apartment.

- No one is here, Kakashi sighs, but this place speaks for itself.

And it could not have been more true, the place was a total mess, everything was destroyed and showed that there had been a intense struggle and some blood was splattered over the kitchen floor. So Kakashi summoned his little brown nindog, Pak-kun (spelling?), to get more information.

- What is it, Pak-kun grumbled, I was sleeping...

- What can you tell about this?

- It have been a battle here, that blood is Naruto´s, and so is this home. I can sense the smell of forest that is his special scent and a faint scent of ramen, he smell like the deepest forest and the summer fields, it changes often, so it´s damn hard to track him down. But forest and field is what he usually smells like, if it was another nindog, one that don´t know about that – have no chance whatsoever to find him. Even I will have problem... But there are more scents, it must´ve been many attackers, I can´t separate the smells – it´s too many and too hard to get a reliable tracking.

- well, I´d better tell Hokage-sama that we have lost one ninja, he´s kidnapped. I can´t belive I lost a teammate like this! I don´t know how they did it, but they wont keep him, we will retrive him. Afterall, he´s my student, and I never want to see the official letter that tell me that I have lost another important friend and teammate again.

Kakashi is fuming, release the summoning of his dear nindog, and return to the meeting

- Kakashi? Well, did you find him? Hokage ask inquisitivly.

- No, Tsunade-sama, I have to report... Uzumaki Naruto have been kidnapped. His apartment is filled with all signs of intense battle, he fought back harshly, I even spotted some blood in the kitchen. Pak-kun identifed it as his blood, the foes were too many. He couldn´t have used kage bunshin no jutsu to even his odds, that apartment is too small to have a battle in. Pak-kun told me there is no certain outcome if we try to track him with nindogs, they probably wont be able to find anything. If we send people after him, said people have to look randomly

- WHAT! HE´S GONE!

- Yes. No signs of him at all, and I found his forhead-protector, so it doesn´t take a genious to figure out what must´ve happened.

- I guess I´ll make a search team then, Tsunae growls ( Wildcat: Scary woman, but I´m worse when angered... Rn: Shut up! I´m working. Here, have a brownie! And share it with Kompis, will ya? Wildcat hurries off with the brownie and I have to give Kompis another one...)

- Yeah, hurry, Tsunade-sama. Shizune, Tsunades lady in waiting, insist. You must get Naruto-kun back!

- I want Shikamaru-kun, Kiba-kun and Akamaru, Shino-kun, Tenten-chan, Neji-kun, Sasuke-kun, Iruka-san and Kakashi-san follow me to hunt the brat down. The rest of you shall meet up with Nadia-sama, she´s the hokage in the hidden village of moon, and Jeanette-san – the head councils lady, and still young, I thought councilsmebers usually were old... The hidden village of moon are our new allies, and they use nincats the same way some use nindogs, but they have no small housecats as nincats – really big cats, but they do keep housecats as pets, not many small cats though. I need you to take care of them and show them around. ( they partly have the wrong idéas of Jeanette) Give them my deepest apologise for not been able to stay, Shizune take care of my job while I´m gone, and that´s all! Get your stuff and meet me in two hours, at the mt.Hokage. ( the place every Hokages face was carved into the mountain, five people now, four men and one woman coughTsunadecough. On with the story!)

Everyone obeyed and scattered in different directions.

In the hidden village of the moon.

It was a glorious day, everything continued as usual, and the people did what they did every day.

In the Tsukikage´s office .

Chaos was a normal thing.

Dressed in the lightblue official kages outfit stood young woman, she was snickering and smiled, her prank was well planned... Her long midnightblue hair reached to her knees. Her eyes was really deep blue with golden streaks and cat slits in her eyes sparkled evilly. She was 170 cm tall and had a lithe figure, not overly beautiful, but not ugly. Now, let that damn man that call himself her father, come and complain about her great defence system. No one who did not know the way could find her office wihout manage to not get lost on their way, fall into numerous traps and probably get harmed – not killed – she knew when the limit was reached. Only those who was invited or used the special justu only her fellow villangers could use to transport themselves to her office. 3...2...1.Boom! a fire jutsu exploded and a bucket of water fell down on her father. She started laugh as there was no tomorrow, this was just too fun! And he called himself a member of the ANBU squad? That´s pathetic. But she had never really been attatched to her father, he had left when she was 2 years old and didn´t really keep in touch, and the damn man liked and kept a dog!

Her mother took care of her, and supported her to become a ninja – which was what she wanted. Her mother raised all the villagers nincats, that was a very big confusion to some, one wouldn´t call these animals " cats" they are huge, most of them.

Nadia´s P.o.v

I have trained a lot animals alone since I was three years old.. And I´ll keep on doing it always.

Her father was a very tall man with ebony hair and brown eyes, he was kind an mild natured, but yet exactly like a puppy... Hyper,and he´s at least 45 years old. He was dressed in a simple black shirt and a pair of blue pants, all looking very civilian if he didn´t always weared that ANBU vest, he had a dog mask, and his dog, a crossbreed between god-know-what. The dog was called Coal, the dog was as big as german sheppard, black fur, big brown eyes and very big paws. I didn´t like that dog much, but he was a nice dog, terrified of even the smallest cat – but in battle Coal were a real fighter. Coal went where my dad went. But back to business.

- What is it, father? I´m working, just knew you would drop by and prepared a welcome suprise for you, but keep it short.

- Damn! Nadia, act like your age! You are 17 years old.

- The same to you, then, you are 45 and act like you are ten. Spill it now.

-Aurf!

- Hello, Coal, keep an eye on him.

- I request you to reconsider the new alliance with the leaf, Konoha is known for getting in small wars and such...

- No. Wont happen, I have decided, and the leaf are good people. I don´t want to hear such things nor that my security system are too advanced! I´m the head Kage of this village, and I don´t want to be questioned. Jeanette-sama!

I summon one of my best friends, Jeanette, she is second-Tsukikage. She have long honeybrown hair and eyes like a mild summer sky, she is rather tall and, like me, a lithe bodyfigure. She is one year older then me, but we agree on most things. She appears in a cloud of crimson smoke.

- Yes? What is it? Nadia-sama?

- Just call me Nadia or Nadia-chan when talking to me. I don´t like to be called "-sama", it make me feel old, and I´m younger then you... But can you inform this man that a kage´s decision does not need to be questioned. You are allowed to use your specialjutsus if you feel like it.

- Yes, Nadia-sama, but I wont call you anything else unless we are alone or with the strangers that also is our allies.

Jeanette get her little insane smile, one you hardly never sees unless she get to use her waterjutsu: water of doom! She also have her: wind of crushing defeat! Those are her primary attacks, she is best at healing, but she can use the darker side of her knowledge to her advantage in battle. She is no pushover. My father is taken care of for now, I start to plan my journey to Konoha. Only me and Jeanette-chan, our partner nincats, and some of my new litter-in-teaching. Those damn guards is not needed,my sense of pranking tastefully and set up traps, all my jutsus , and Jeanette-chan´s knowledge. Not to talk about our companions. Jeanette-chan have a black panther, big as a full-grown bear, with golden/green eyes. I have a Snowleopard, white with black spots strategical placed, big paws and a both long and fluffy tail, the tip of her tail is totally black. Her eyes are golden with streaks of deep blue and she´s the size of a human ( she´s not as big as Jeanette-sama´s, but she´s the one I´m destined to be with). She is my cat sister, our destiny is together, once I come of age – I´ll grow a tail, fangs, retractable claws and catears. Jeanette haven´t grown her yet, either, but her fangs is eveloping nicely, and her tail is starting to grow too. I´m not jealous, she´s older then me, and I made her second-kage and councilslady so that I have someone I trust to help me in everything , except training my darling "kittens". My family have a natural ability to talk to and understand felines, it´s one of my bloodline limits, me and Jeanette-sama both have three bloodline limits.

Mine: felines speech ( ability to comunicate with felines) Wind sister ( I can use wind to attack, or storms...) and silver vision ( alomst like crimson vision, only that silver vision comes with illusion power and silver eyes.)

Jeanette-sama´s: Plant heart ( she can talk with plants and use them in battles or to gather info), diamond fist of fury ( when angered, she attack with a fist that gets harder and sharper then a diamond, no one can survive that. That´s why I´d never thick her off...) and crimson vision ( her eyes get crimson and her senses get stronger and fire use get more effective.)

She returns with sly smile on her face.

- How did it go, Jeanette-sama?

- Good. I don´t think your father dares to go against us AGAIN, damn man!

- I couldn´t have agreed more... I usually say the same thing... my father, I can´t really belive he´s related to me, and I have no clue whatsoever on how it´s possible. Very well, are you ready for our trip to Konoha? Things might not be as good as here?

- I´m ready, she replies, and Konoha can´t measure up to Tsuki – but there might be some great people there and Tsunade-sama need our help...

- the Hokage,that´s right, that´s the reason we´re going... because the new alliance and we both can have use for it, Konoha is a village with great power among them with many interesting jutsus. Their two most known, and sometimes feared, families are the Uchiha and Hyuuga. Their bloodline limits are Sharingan and byakkugan. among the latest genins, they have a demon-wielder too, a genious, the Inuzuka´s that work with nindogs, a ninja that only use taijutsu, a weapon mistress and ninja that have "big bones". The other two girls, I don´t know much about, none of them interesting. We should go home and fetch our parners and package.

- I know all that too, I read the scrolls too, and yes – we´d better be going...

At the western gate. Konoha.

- Tsunade-sama? why this gate?

- Because I found the brat´s keys here, so I think they went this way, LET´S GO, I want him found as soon as possible!

Kakashi´s nindogs are immedeatly summoned, and ordered to start searching for tracks, finding none – they walks in a random direction.

- I can´t catch any scent! And Akamaru can´t either! Nothing!

- That´s because there is almost no scent to catch, Pak-kun explains, so no one can. His scent are deep forest and summer fields when in a normal state, storm and wet soil when angered or upset, like a field of flowers and sunny days when happy, and like a river and sea when sad, when he´s nervous he smell like citrus fruits , his scent change after his mood or when in different situations. So I have no real scent to follow.

- That baka, can´t even be tracked down like the rest of us, that´s plain creepy. Kiba mutters. But then again, much stuff is off when it comes to Naruto...

they keep on walking until they reach to a clearing, it have become late, and it´s time to set a campingplace. And build a fire, that becomes Sasukes job, which went fast. All tents get up fast and everyone relax beside the fireplace. And wherever there´s a fireplace, there´s ghoststories, in which everyone participate.

- And then there was a bloodfreezing howl of agony, Neji tell, and it sounded so human...

Right after that said, a real bloodfreezing howl of agony and pain was heard over the forest, and that´s not the worst part. It sound both human and something ancient and evil howling as one being – before suddenly going totally quiet.

- That´s just plain weird! Tenten wail, that sounded so humane and yet inhumane at the same time. And somewhat familiar... Could that have been Naruto? And something else?

- I´m not sure, Sasuke answers, but it might´ve been. It doesn´t matter now, in this darkness – we can´t find a thing. If we tried, we can get lost in the forest, an then we´d be no use to anyone. We have to wait until sunrise, but now we know we´re on the right track, so we´d better get some sleep now.

- T-t-that´s right, Tsunade say in a shaky voice, but I don´t like the sound of that. What if we came too late?

- No, Iruka say in a steady and calm voice, Tsunade-sama. If they wanted him dead, they´d never brought him this far, they´d kill him outside the border – which was several miles away... They might have injured him badly, but not killed him, and the sudden silence must´ve been that he lost conciousness. We all need to sleep now, to be able to track him down before anything else happen, and that´s our mission. So good night.

With that, everyone go to sleep, no argues made.

Early next morning, everyone get ready to leave, breakfast is done.

- How are our chances for completeing this mission today? Small or none? Kiba mutters. We don´t even know if he´s still live.

- We don´t know if he´s dead either, Shikamaru snaps, so we can´t leave before we really know – wether it´s goo or bad news.

All of them are weary and uncomfortable, the nightly fright made that to all of them, but they continue.

They feel tired and unsure of the outcome, even the stoic Sasuke also show small signs of nervousness, and they get really annoyed and that affect the rest.

Iruka decide to try lighten the mood.

- It´s at least a pleasant weather, sunny and a gentle breeze, and no signs of storm... these days are ment to be cherised, it´s not too hot nor too cold, the perfect wheather – yesterday was way too hot and it rained in the middle of the night.

- And the moon was red, Neji mutters darkly, a bloodred moon mean that either something evil is going on, death, or a demon runing loose.

The last comment make the three adults freeze in horror, they can´t know about Nauto´s secret, that´s illegal knowledge to anyone that wasn´t told by Naruto himself or those who was there when the Kyuubi no kitsune attacked, or the Hokage.

But they can´t let them know, so they make their bodies relax, and continue their way further towards the goal. The teens didn´t notice, all too buisy to search for any tracks.

- the people that did this must be good at hiding their tracks, there is nothing, nothing at all to follow.

- I have to agree with Uchiha, they must have much knowledge of hiding tracks, they are good. But everyone has their flaws.

They run or most of the day, until they come to somthing that remind them of a zoo – animals everywhere, they enter it to refill water, food supplies and ask for direction or if they have seen Naruto.

- I´ll go to the manager, that building must be his office, Neji ask the nice lady over there if they have any food to spare and pay her if she´s willing to share Shikamaru get some more water. Iruka and Kakashi, look around in the inner place, you´ll never know what one might find. And Sasuke, I want you to take Pak-kun and go around the edges, to make sure there is no sign.

- Hai!

- Scatter !

And everyone obeys without hesitation.

Tsunade reach to the office.

A middle-aged man open the door, he´s dressed in a pair of jeans and a black shirt, green hair and eyes.

- And what can I help you with, Miss? Want to buy a special pet? We have very exotic animals here... or do you wish to just look around?

- No, thanks, I only want information. Which way is the closest hotel, inn, village or something like that? Tsunade use her puppy-eyes on full force.

- Ok. I always enjoy helping a lady in distress, but why are you out here?

- I search after my adoptive brother, he´s this tall, blond, blue-eyed and have three whisker-like scars on each chin, seventeen and a half years old. I miss him soo much! She wails and look all teary-eyed.

I´m a great actress! Hihi.

- Oh. I´m sorry to hear that, miss, he sound like a cute boy. But I haven´t seen him. Sorry, miss, but you can buy a pet instead? They´re much more quiet and well behaved...

- No, thank you, I want my little bro back...

- I see. Nice to meet you.

- Ditto. I have to leave soon, thank you for your time, I appretiated it much – even if I did not find my brother. Bye!

Tsunade leaves, acting sad and defeated, and meet everyone, exept Sasuke, at the place they separated.

- Where is Sasuke?

- We don´t know, all of them replies, haven´t seen him.

- I can summon Pak-kun back and ask, Kakashi suggests, that way we´ll know if they captured them...

Kakashi doesn´t wait for an answer, soon, the little nindog appears.

- Where were you? Are Sasuke ok?

- Yes, Pak-kun replies, but we have shocking news. We found Naruto, but he´s not as fine as we´d wish... And not really himself...

- What! How is he!

- Hokage-sama, he´s alive and mostly unharmed, but there´s not a easy way to say this... He got changed a lot in short time, and I mean it, which have caused a lot of pain. He´s not speaking anymore, only whince in pain and curled up as a ball. He does not remember anything and Sasuke tries to get him out, but Naruto is too stressed, he´d kill himself trying to break free. He can´t understand much either, he´s changed back to a three-year-old and have nine, fluffy, blond tails and foxears and small fluffy, white wings. Really cute, but I don´t think it´s any good news, that´s what I know. This is why we are late.

- show us there, Kakashi orders and they all look pale, fast.

- ok.

The group hurry all the way there.

Sasuke stand outside a big cage, inside they see the blond bundle, whimpering softly in pain, and as soon Sasuke comes closer – Naruto tries to move, but as he try, he shriek in awful pain. It sound so heartbreaking, the tails wrap themself around him for protection, ears flattened in fright. Close to Naruto, a water bowl and a bowl with something that can´t be identified as anything but disgusting. Sasuke use a small flame to cut through the bars as Naruto tighten the grip on himself, from there Sasuke make it fast, when Sasuke finally have him – a soft and questioning whining is heard.

- It´s okey, we´re not going to harm you, just calm down and be quiet. Can you understand me?

- Nyuu.

Naruto wag his tails hopefully and smiles weakly, then he fall asleep, and Tsunade check him for wounds and similar things – finding many smaller one, but the biggest pain came from the body´s sudden changes and a broken arm, which she soothed and healed fastly.

- How did it go?

- Fine, Iruka, his body will heal itself from now – I only helped it get started. Now, let´s go!

So they run away, Iruka carry Naruto, and no one notice at all.

Tsunade tell the group to teleport to her office and that they´d talk then.

After that, all do as told, and reappear at Hokages office. Shizune greet them and get really worried when she see Naruto.

- A-are Naruto-kun ok?

- He´s healing well, Shizune, but there´s still problems left... Where shall I place him? He can´t be left alone for obvious reasons. Iruka have class, Kakashi is needed to help in the academy, they´re short on teachers, Shikamaru is so lazy, he´d probably forget the whole thing, Hyuuga Hiashi would kill me if I sent him there, I can´t do it... I guess I´ll leave him with you, Tenten.

- I can´t! I´m going on a long-term mission starting tomorrow, and I know nothing of kids, especially not foxkids...

- Sigh, I´ll take him, how much trouble can a three-year-old be? And I guess it´s reasonable. I´m his teammate and like him, I have no family that can dispprove. Not that I know why almost eveyone hate him in this village...

Great! I promise to pay you, Uchiha, look on it as a mission. A b-rank. Because many might try to kill him, now when he´s weak and a easy target, I can´t tell you why – only he is able to do so without getting punished by law. It´s complicated.

- I think I know, Shikamaru answers, I overheard two old ladies talk... But I don´t understand the whole picture, I think he´d told us if he wanted to, and seeing he didn´t do it – I guess he really don´t want that told yet.

- Good. Well, shoo! I have work to do. Shizune? Have the Tsukikage´s arrived yet?

- No, they sent a message they had to stop. Their nincats had gone ill by posion, so the two Tsukikage´s stopped to heal them back to perfect health, before continue the trip here.

- How many people need a place to stay? How big is their protectionsquad?

- No one, Hokage-sama, the Tsukikage´s decided to only bring their companions. There are totally two people and five nincats, the two cats that belong to them and three " kittens" that are under training – much like our genins, but they are felines, and the three "kittens" have just started their journey to become full-fledged nincats. But they perhaps can live in the Uchiha estate? There are plenty of room there that goes unused, we might be able to talk Sasuke-kun to lend us two rooms for a week?

- Ok. But I´m not sure we can ask more from Uchiha, he will probably have it tough enough with Naruto, it will cost us a lot. I have given him a big amount for taking Naruto in, to cover all costs and nessecary stuff and of course – the payment. But I guess that it´s he only way we have, since I ruined our guestrooms after finding Jiraiya peeping from the balconys, that Ero-sennin, as Naruto would have said it...

- You are worried? I think he´ll manage to speak again, I read the report, and Sasuke-kun will mak sure no one harm him.

- We´ll see.

Somewhere in the forest.

- Jeanette-chan, I think things are getting better, they look much better, ne?

- Hai, Nadia-chan, but they´re still tired. Only the kittens have fully recovered, go train them, I need to work better on our friends here and you only worries Tsuki, I don´t know why you insisted on nameing her after the village...

- I did no such thing! I named her after her birth, it was a fullmoon and I did the same with Yami, when Yami was borned – there was no moon at all, and the stars was the only light on the skies, which also went out soon before her birth. It was so dark, I almost lost her, but she struggled and survived. She was destined to be with you, you are much alike, she are mostly friendly and docile. But when angered or in battle, she´s a real fighter.

- Do you name all of them?

- most of them, but not all, mother name her tribe and I name mine, we have separate tribes. I have the larger ones, she prefer the smaller ones and the housecats, that´s the way we do it. I make sure they are well trained, fed, groomed and healthy. It hurt to see my "babies" harmed, damn thiefs! I´ll kill them! The kittens might need experience to hunt down and kill the enemies...

- No, calm down, no need to overreact.

- Ok, can I get you something?

- Nope, go train the kittens and let me do what I´m good at, I can do this alone. And those three wont learn a thing if you keep worry about Yami and Tsuki, I´ll take care of them, teach those kittens how to become warriors.

- I´ll do so, I sigh, see ya later then.

Nadia´s P.o.v

The three kittens play in the new surroundings, it look cute!

First, we have Kion, he´s black with large lightbrown spots and forestgreen eyes. He´s the oldest in this little group, and named after his father, Orion, and his mother – Kia. That´s the first time I named one after it´s parents.

Then we have Sora, the second oldest, she have brown fur and golden ,with some brown in them, eyes. I named her after her ability to jump high and the fact that she was borned under a cloud-less sky.

Lastly we have Utae, the youngest, she have redish fur and blue eyes. I named her this because I heard a bird sing so happily the moment she was borned, I usually name them after something I noticed when they came to this world, that´s how I do the nameing.

- come on, Kion, Sora and Utae. We have a lot training to do today.

/ _But we wanna play, Kion whines, we had so much fun/_

_/ Yeah! Sora agrees, why now/_

_/ I-I don´t mind training, Utae says, I like training. I want to become a good nincat, so my special human will be happy with me, and so I can protect us – Like Yami-sama and Tsuki-sama did/_

_-_ That´s good, Utae, and I know the one for you will be proud over you. And your training today is tracking something easy at first, then I´ll move on to hide things that´s harder to track. And my scent will be all over the place, so it´s not only to follow that.

Then the training begin for real.

Jeanettes P.o.v

She´s still too worried, but she have taken care of them since birth,it´s easy to understand.

I heal the wounds, those posioned needles the thiefs love so much stung deep, Yami is so much bigger then Tsuki and that is to Yamis advantage when dealing with posion, yet both fought well and got badly injured in the battle. I wont tell Nadia that I almost killed one with my diamond fist of fury, I got angry when Yami got hurt, Nadia would only try to kill the rest for harming her " babies". She think of them as her own children.

# Jeanette-sama, the kittens also got hurt, but they recovered by eating us herbs and drink a lot of water. We want you to use us to heal your older cats, we became so happy that someone spoke to us, all we want to do first is to reproduce ourselves – so others can take our place. Give us ten minutes to reproduce, then pick as many of us as you might need, we will become honoured to be helpful. And in this way, we´ll become four times as many next month, we have soon reached the end of our lives. We have all lived for three summers already, and we carry the wisdom from earlier and more experienced herbs then ourselves, it´s genetical.#

- I will honour your sacrifice for three summers then, by bringing your heirs to my village and grow them to beome powerful and helpful, and help them spread there.

# We accept, another plant replies, and this is the biggest honour we could ask for. Both being helpful and have our heirs to grow and spread in your village, so that they can be strong and helpful to you as well, dear plant hearted Jeanette-sama#

They are so kind and unselfish, I must honour their wish and their sacrifice. I don´t think Nadia would disagree on letting me fulfill my promise, she is as thankful as I am for this.

If she do, I´ll ignore it, a promise is a promise and I intend to keep it .

# We are done and ready.#

I pick up some seeds that will help me fulfill my promise. Then I begin picking the herbs, they encourage me to do this, I can´t help but feel sad. I imagine this is like killing ones closest friends, and it hurt like hell, even if they will live on in their heirs – It just wont be the same thing. When I´m done I make the herbs softer and cook them in boiling water, sometimes there´s the times I wish I couldn´t undrestand, that I could do this without feeling like a killer. But Yami and Tsuki need my help and the herbs wanted to help, so I guess I´m just doing as they wished, and there´s no shame in that. I give Yami a kettle filled with the potion, and Tsuki another kettle, they drink it as fast as they possible can. I watch them fall asleep, rest is good to do when regaining strenght. Nadia return with three dirty and smelly kittens, if one can call them that, they´re the size of border collies. But Nadia always liked the bigger part of the tribe, they call it tribes, because they live as a pack. Her mom have always been afraid of the bigger ones, that won´t work out, but then Nadia came a took care of them. I have a similar situation, my mom dislikes the more difficult plants, but I find them amusing. It´s fun to work with them and make them strong enough to be used or healing and medication., mother prefer the easy plants – those that mostly need water, sun and someone to talk to. I take those that need more than that, those who need special care, it´s no fun if one doesn´t get a challange.

- Hi! Nadia smiles, the kittens did well today. Now I have to bathe them though, but I´ll just summon my stuff and get done.

She´s about the only one I know that summon a fur-cleaning-set with brushes and everything from home, instead of dumping them in the close-by river to get clean. Normally one does not summon those things, I sweatdrop slightly at the mere sight of her beloved set, it´s huge, normal people only summon different beings to fight – not grooming stuff from ones home. But then again, she is a bit weird, yet nothing one can´t learn to like...

- We are late to our meeting with he Hokage, I say worried, I don´t like getting late.

- Neither do I , she say with a frown, but we don´t have a choise. They´ll understand. Tsunade-sama seem to be a understanding woman, short-tempered and such, but kind-hearted.

- Yes, but there´s no need to use that to our advantage...

- We don´t, Jeanette-chan, we had to stop. And if they doesn´t like it – then screw this alliance, I´m not going to be allies with any village that rather have us there on time, then careing for our partners and teammates in need.

- I guess so, but it still feels bad, and I can´t help that...

- I know, but stop thinking of it and come help me with Kion, it ´ll be better.

She wash, dry and groom Kions fur, it look fun. I try with Utae, she´s not as hard to work with, and it went well. Utae purrs and curl herself to a ball, soon asleep, and waiting for dinner. I would´ve been hungry too, it´s not easy to follow our young first-hand-Tsukikage´s training program...

- Well done, Jeanette-chan, Utae is well taken care of. Want to take Sora?

- No, thank you, she´s not as easy. And I think she don´t really likes me..

- She doesn´t like many people at all, Nadia replies, so don´t take it personal.

- Understood. I´ll start the dinner..

- Me and Sora caught a rabbit, yes - it was wild, and I made it ready. It´s just to cook it. Kion and I caught a large deer too, it´s also ready to cook. With Utae, I caught larger fishes, I put it in a pit with hot rocks and glowing coal, covered it with sand and grass. I also made a small amount of water drop on the hot surfaces,so it´ll become smoked, I wrapped it in thick herbal leaves – so it wont get destroyed. Then I´ll smoke some deer, so don´t use it all for your caserole...

God knows why on earth she have to do that, smoke perfectly fine food... But it taste rather good and last longer.

- Ok, I hope you didn´t left anything disgusting...

- I did not, but somethings I spared. The hearts will became nice catfood, as goes with the liver and kidneys, the lungs and lastly the brain...

- Ewww! That´s the stuff I talked of...

- Don´t worry, It´s already done and I have brought it to the cats, you don´t have to see it.

I can´t belive she have the gut to do that and still feel ok about it, less talk of it and then eat anything. I swallow my sudden illness and start with our dinner...

Ryuneko: HI! First chapter done.

Kompis: Yay! And I get another brownie? Right?

Ryuneko: Right! hand everyone a brownie

Wildcat: Yummy! I love brownies!

Ryuneko: And I love reviews! smiles at the readers So please review!

Kompis: I agree! She´ll give us muses more brownies if you do... I love brownies, even if I´m dead and a spirit and so on.

Wildcat: yeah, dead, but not gone. Unfortunatly.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryuneko: I needed to update now, because I got inspired.

Kompis: We know, because you just never stop to write... don´t overwork yourself..

Wildcat: I don´t mind! I can and will do the disclaimer this time!

Ryuneko: I leave it to you, Wildcat, do your thing.

Wildcat: Sure! Ryuneko does not own anything but the plot and her own characters, Nadia and Jeanette are her friends, both have read the chapters and agreed before this fic get posted. Don´t sue her, it´s not worth it, she´s nothing but a first year college student. For the second time, she´s been it before,but changed program, this is why.

Ryuneko: good! hand out Naruto plushies

Kompis : enjoy!

- speaking

thinking

**demon to human **_human to demon_

_( authoress notes)_

_/ Felines to Nadia/_

_# Plants to Jeanette#_

Naruto – chapter two

In the Uchiha estates.

Sasuke´s P.o.v

I went home with the sleeping fox-dobe (dobe dead-last) in my arms, shifting my grip on him before I unlocked my door, and entering my home. I know it´s empty, the whole Uchiha clan was wiped out by my older bastard of a brother – he killed them all to see how strong he are, I will kill Itachi – that-man-be-damned one day. When I´m strong enough, I wasted my time on training with Orochimaru or, as Naruto liked to call him, Snake-bastard. It ended up with Naruto dragging my sorry ass back here, it took two years before I was forgiven and let to become a ninja again I might add, but it was worth it. Hyuuga Neji still hate me and a couple other as well, but I don´t mind, Kakashi was right – I had important friends all that time, I just didn´t notice, and I got jealous on Naruto for improving so fast while I came almost nowhere. I found out later that his strenght came from the fact that he let himself grow, while I still only cared for revenge and hate I didn´t let myself grow. I´ve learnt from this mistake, and so I grew too, and Naruto kept up with me well. But now, those people did this to him, I want to kill them – but Tsunade woud never agree on letting me do so – she want to do so too...

I see him start to shift with uneasiness, like something here make him feel scared even in his sleep, I throw it off as mere nightmares. But wait, I pick up old book, and start reading. Yup, foxes are night-active, just as I thought. I place him on the couch and go to the kitchen, I´m hungry, and I start cooking dango – it´s dumplings- and I like it. I suddenly hear a noice. Can he have woken up? I went checking and find a man standing beside my couch with a kunai over Naruto, he want to kill him? Why! I know Tsunade said this was possible and most certainly going to happen, but I never thought... Why killing him? He´s not that anoying!

I unarm him quickly and nail him to the wall.

- Why, I hiss, are you trying to kill my teammate?

- The signs of the damn demon is showing! It must die! Can´t you see it? No, you´re too young, let the older and wiser stop this before it kill us all!

- You are insane, I growl, there is no demon here. Naruto may have been a prankster, but he never harmed anyone in this village, and he´s harmless now.

- Nyuuuu, Naruto is awake from the ruckus and scared, nyuu.

He hide behind the couch, fast as lightning, whimpering in fright.

- Look, you scared a three-year-old to hide, a demon would have attacked and killed both of us. Shoo. You have nothing to do in my home, I can get you killed for treaspassing on Uchiha property, so don´t come back. The only reason I even let you live is that one must have mercy on insane people once, but not twice, so hurry along before I change my mind...

The man glare at me.

- don´t you kids get anything, or have the demon made you Blind? That thing is the Kyuubi no kitsune, the worst demonlord ever, the ninetailed demon that destroyed our village and killed the fourth hokage! It must die!

- Lies. The fox youkai would´ve killed everyone, he have killed no one, liar. And the third would have killed him if that was true or Tsunade-sama would have done it, seeing that they did not is proof enough.

I kick the man out and lock the gates, then I return to the kitchen, the food is done. Then I remember Naruto, I check up on him, he´s still scared. But when he see me, he wag his tails and comes willingly towards me – after checking everything is clear, his small wings flapping in uncertain expectation. I hold out both arms toward him to reassure him, he comes directly, cuddling into the warmth of my bodyheat – and he stop shivering. Finally.

- Want some food?

He look at me with questioning eyes and tilt his head to the right, looking confused, I forgot that he doesn´t always understand what I say. I show him to he kitchen and then how he´s supposed to do and he mimick me. He look even more confused when he taste the food, almost dropping it in suprise, but he smiles soon and try again. When satisfied, he curl up to a loose ball and look at me, it feels weird, and I notice his eyes – they are narrowed, just like when his eyes used to get red, but he look curious. Not angry or upset, just like it´s something he want me to notice, only I can´t see it.

When I´m finished, I do the dishes, and Naruto look at me with wide eyes. Like he want to tell me " why can´t you see it? How can you not see and keep doing stuff? ". It finally get to my nerves, I snap.

- What! What is it? What can you see that I can not? Is it something you get scared of?

- Nyu! Nyuu nyuuu!

- I don´t undestand what you want to tell me, Naruto, I can´t always understand your "nyuu"-ing.

I sigh at Naruto´s sad expression, I can´t get whatever he want to show me, he then look like he got a idéa. He start dragging me to a room, I have never been in that one – it´s almost hidden, and it haven´t been in my interest to look through it. Now, he open the door, and drag me further in the room, it´s almost empty. A bed, a big ,old, oakdesk, a drawer and photos everywhere on the walls. It´s the Uchiha family three.

- Nyu! He point at all photos, looking awfully sad, as if he knew...

I doesn´t answer first, then I say something.

- Is it something with my family? They´re dead and gone, Naru-chan, doesn´t exist anymore.

A weak sound is heard.

- Say that again, Naruto?

- h-h.

- come on, almost there now, try again.

- hai. The voice that comes from Naruto is weak and rather high-pitched, but cute,and understandable.

- so you want to say something about them? try to tell me then, try speak human language, I can´t understand if you don´t.

- T-they a-a-awe h-h-hewe. I-i-i-it s-s-s-smell d-d-death e-e-evewywhere, I-I-I-I s-see t-t-them an-and h-heaw t-them. They speak two you. He whince in a shaky voice.

His language is like a three-year-old, and he can´t really use his voice, it´s like he´s never spoken before and can´t trust it to get the message through. But I understand it and so, I now get what he tries to tell me. He can smell death here? And see my family, tells me that they talk to me? It both make sense and not. I then remember he actually said somethong else then "nyu".

- Good job, Naruto, and thank you for telling me.

- Nyu!

- No, not again, speak japanese. Not whatever you speak.

- C-can´t. He let his ears, tails and wings hang in a sad manner.

- You can too, you only need to train your voice, then you can tell me what it is they say. I can´t hear them or see them, but you can, and I want to know.

- a lady with long haiw and black eyes smile at you, she look happy now, it´s hew.

He point directly and without doubt at the picture of my mother.

- what does she say?

- she is sowwy that she didn´t twain kunai with you befowe she died – she say she pwomised you that. And a man with glasses say he´s sowwy he nevew noticed what was going on. And he love you. But I don´t like seeing them, they awe many and want to be seen, I thought you saw them twoo...

- No, I don´t, but don´t be scared. They wont harm you, they´re proably only sad and angry at the one who killed them, not at you. I promised that I would protect you, and I will,even if it´s from them.

-Youw bwothew did this, they say, is it twue?

- Yes, Naru-chan, it is. And I´ll kill him one day.

- No! Then youwe as bwad as he was!

- you are too small to understand this, little one, but I have to. He betrayed us all.

Naruto are close to tears.

- It wont happen for a very long time, don´t be sad, he´s a coldblooded killer and need to die. Or he will cause so much more pain.

I start to become soft,damn it, but I don´t want him crying. My ancestors would kill me if I made a chibi cry, if they weren´t already dead, but since Naruto said they´re here – I don´t feel as lonley, but that can be because he is here. I´m not sure if he tell me the truth, but he couldn´t know about those things if it wasn´t true, I just dont know what to think. Next thing I know, there is someone at the door.

- Come on, Naruto, let´s see who´s at the door.

-Hai!

He follow me as a puppy, hiding behind my legs when I open the door, it´s Tsunade and Shizune.

- Aww! Shizune squeals, makeing Naruto to try hiding behind me even more. How cute!

- He´s started to talk again, I tell them, so please don´t scare him. But I know there is not the reason why you two are here.

- No, it isn´t, I was wondering if you would mind having two more guests with their nincats? I destroyed our guestrooms when I found Jiraiya peeping... I didn´t think it through before I did it.

- who?

- the Tsukikages, and I know this is much to ask, but could you? they´ll only be sleeping here... nothing else.

- I don´t want anyone else here, Hokage-sama, a man tried to attack Naruto earlier. The man was insane, kept nagging about Naruto being the demon fox - Kyuubi no kitsune, and that he had to kill it. Naruto isn´t that dangerous...

Tsunade look ... guilty? Why ? It´s not like it could be true.

- I guess I have to tell you now, but you have to tell me about that man, a deal?

- Yes.

- very well, I guess this start the day Naruto was borned. It was the day the demonfox

attacked, the fourth Hokage stopped celebrating the birth of his only son to fight the dreaded demon lord, and fought with his life. He died sealing the demon in his own son, Naruto, and so – it´s true, in a way, but Naruto isn´t the demon himself. only it´s container. This is why no one want him – if it weren´t for the damn fox someone might have adopted him, to let their kids talk to him and the fox is the reason why they hate him. And no, no one know he´s Yondaimes legacy, they´d been even harsher against him. But I´m sure the Bastard fox at least have the decency to be guilty, it have saved Naruto too, from you a couple of times. the red chakra belong to the fox and the red eyes and changes is a result from keep using the demoic chakra to save them – If Naruto dies, the fox dies too, but now those stupid idiots merged them to one being. But I don´t know how the wings come in ...

Then Naruto´s body goes limp, and when he wakes up, the scars disapears.

- Because I´m locked in here too.

That voice does not belong to Naruto.

- Y-Yondaime-sama!

-Yup. I got locked in here too, but I´m disappointed with Konoha, I thought they would think of my so like a hero. He keep that furball in check, and I help him, I´m more interested in keeping him out of danger. But it´s hard, he´s like me, and the wings came out because I´m dead...

Yondaime talk some more and we listen, I think it´s out of respect, but it´s interesting.

- Ohkay. This is weird! Yondaime-sama, give Naruto his body back.

I don´t like this at all, but now Naruto returned, and cuddle close.

- Aww, I think he like you! Shizune squeals again. Annoying.

- The man looked like this, I change my look to match the mans, and he was a real bad one too. Didn´t even go when I told him to...

- Thanks, I´ll get that man and then I´ll arrange with another place for the Tsukikages. Take care of eachother now.

- bye bye, obaa-chan, see ya.

Naruto whisper silently when they have left and then turn to me.

- Why is they hewe and why did she say my name so many times?

-That isn´t anything you need to worry about, you just go play or something.

- Can I go outside?

- No, I have to be there if you do, I have some training to do – even if I´m not doing any missions now when I have you, I need to stay fit for fight. I´m going to the dojo, you can train in the dogs old hamsterwheel, it was made to train their endurance to top form.

- Twain? Sounds fun!

- it is, I says, and good for you.

He really want to go train in the hamsterwheel xl? Well, if he want to, who am I to ruin his fun?

He follow hot on my trail, he´s like a puppy, and he is as cute as one too.

We reach the dojo, Naruto jump into the wheel and start running at a crazy speed, that look bad. I yell for him to run backwards, he obeys, it feel like a tornado. I get pinned to the wall, when he finally flies out, I catch him.

- whee! Fun!

- Puh, now, play with somthing else. He find a punching dummy to fight with, and punch it – break it in only one hit, but it tired him out. He rest on the floor, I keep up my training, I really hope this is all suprises...

- look! Saske!

- Sasuke, not Saske, what is it.

- Isn´t it pwetty?

He hold a ball of fire, twice as big as a basketball, and very astonished by it.

- Put it out, fire is pretty, and dangerous. Play with smaller ammount of fire.

- Ok!

- don´t play with fire, a dark voice say, you´ll become burned.

That is the fishguy! Then my brother must be close!

- Missed me, little brother?

- Itachi! You dare return here after that night!

- Itachi is bwad, says the spiwits, they want to kill them.

- Ah, Naruto-kun, come with us. Me and Kisame will take you to play outside...

Shit! Bad way! Naruto want to go out... this is it...

- No, I wanna stay with Sasuke-sama, me don´t wanna go!

What? He want to stay with me? And he called me sama? He heard me say Tsunade-sama and think one say it to anyone!

Kisame caught me!

- Nyyyuuuu!

He look pissed! Not good!

- Kage Kitsune no jutsu! ( my own jutsu)

- whaa?

He´s going to use a jutsu? But Kisames "whaa?" sounded pathetic.

A huge ,black, shadow fox with five tails and burning red eyes is seen, it attack Kisame and chop the fishman to small pieces. Naruto? He´s attacking Itachi in pure wrath, he didn´t like them ruining the evening. Itachi look suprised that Naruto is unaffected by his Tsukiyome jutsu, I guess it´s because he isn´t all human, but Itachi belive no one can go unaffected.

Narutos ears are flattened, his tails point at all kind of directions, the wings are flattened to help him keep his attack straight at the target.

- Tsukiyome finally worked!

But that´s only what my brother belives, in the next second, Naruto attack and manage to break his left leg. Wait! This is my fight!

- Naruto, stop it, I´ll take him. You go get these persons.

I show him how Iruka look and then Kakashi.

He nods and run out.

- I have no business with you, foolish little brother, so step out of the way and let me take Naruto-kun.

- No, he´s my mission, and he´ll get backup – not that I need any, but I need them to look after Naruto for me until I have killed you, so Akatsuki can´t use this to get him.

Itachi is angred, good, now I can finally get revenge.

In the forest, somewhere.

Jeanette´s P.o.v

I finally healed Yami and Tsuki, this sure took it´s time, but I´m glad it´s done now. I don´t want to use more herbs if I can prevent it, I just don´t like that idéa, because they are kind and unselfish. Yami purrs happily and wash herself, before curling up next to Tsuki, who purrs too, those two are like overgrown housecats at times... The kittens play, Utae is best in her litter to track and hunt. Sora is best at high jump or attacking from higher places. Kion is a firece attacker and his offence is his defence. Those three are different, but learning fast, and with Nadia´s trainingprogram... They´ll be done fast. She know her thing as well as I know mine, it´s something one start evolve in early childhood, a skill one sharpens while growing up. She and her felines, me and my plants, we are alike – yet really different, but we manage to work together as if it´s the most natural thing in the world. We just make sense, like yin and yang, different – but alike. I watch her walk down to the water, eyening it cautious, hihi. Just like a feline... doesn´t really like water much, if she have to clean herself, she prefer a gentle water jutsu. I know some people in our village is neko-jins, but she must go to an extreme – hasn´t she? She is that way, extreme, I´m rather quiet and brooding most of the time.

I specialise myself on plants, yet you wont see me burying my feets, sunbathing, demand watering or such... Thank god, I´m not as crazy as her, but she make things fun... I can give her that.

- We really need to hurry up, we are two days late!

- Nah, if we go now, we´ll get lost.

- But we are really late! And now they are fine? I want to get there as soon as we possible can.

- We´ll get there as soon as the sun rises. Ok?

- Ok. But we´d better get some sleep now, or we´ll go nuts due to lack of sleep, so I think we call this a day.

- Sssounds good to me, she yawns, and fall asleep.

I face-faltered at the sight, she fall asleep like nothing, while I wait to manage to sleep... I´ts just damn boring to be awake, but I then find it easy, listening to the trees and the grass whisper gentle words of wisdom, awsome ninja battles and history. It´s comforting and calming. I let sleep claim me and I dream of the things the trees and the grass told me. This is one great thing about my ability and I wouldn´t trade it for anything, even if this ability hurt my heart, I still value this ability.

The next morning.

We both wake up as soon as the sun show itself above the horizon.

We eat the smoked meat, it taste good and doesn´t need as long time to prepare, then we start running to Konoha. The small ones have a really hard time to follow, but they still does a fine job trying, and we reach the Konoha gates one hour later. The guards let us in, after making sure that we are indeed the ones we claimed to be, after that – they really are nice people.

Tsunade-sama look like she just woke up. Are they really this lazy? We usually goes up before sunrise and sleep when sthe sun sets. Or we sleep during day, are up during night, and then change sleeping rythm. They need serious training! I´ll help: it would be too inhumane to send Nadia on them! I´m not that cruel...

- Welcome! Tunade-sama say with a warm smile, it´s nice to meet you.

- I can say the same, Nadia says, but I´m sorry we got late.

What! She admit it! Now hell´s freezing over! Nooo! Calm down...

- I agree, but our cats got ill, and it took some time.

- It´s okey, one of ours got kidnapped, and it took ome time to find him. And I managed to get some sleep, that´s always welcome. But do you call those "cats" and "kittens" ? they´re huge!

- Yes, we call them cats, I answer her politely. She look unsure, so I called Yami closer to me, and tell Nadia to call back the kittens and Tsuki. She actually listen! Oh now, I´ll hyperventilate... wait, no, I didn´t... Great, I keep my calm, this is good.

We three start talking about business, when a yellow blur run by in a hurry, all of us just stare.

- Is that really normal? The really smart reply comes from Nadia, or are we just lucky?

Tsunade-sama laughs and answer: No, this is unusual, and I can only think of one it can possible be...

- The demon carrier? Finally, good come-back, Nadia-chan!

- How?

- We studied your ninjas, and he´s the only one that have that blond colour. But it seem to be too much blond? I had to ask...

- eeh, she look like she don´t know how to put it, it was him we lost and seeked. But the kidnappers did some changes. I put Uchiha on it, so I don´t know how he made it outside... But let´s not worry, I payed Uchiha enough to let him fully take the responsibility for Naruto, so he´d better earn it. We´ll return to the finer details now...

Huh? I don´t get this hokage, but it doesn´t matter, I´ll listen to her anyways...

Naruto´s P.o.v.

I must find those two, fast, Sasuke need me to do so. I want to help!

I run around until I find them. And I did, eventually, but it took me some while. All night!

- Nyuu!

I don´t want to talk with them, I don´t know them and I don´t trust them, they´re big and scary... But the brown-haired one, I like and I trust him. it´s like a familiar person. Have I seen him before?

The silver-haired one has only one eye that I can see, and Sasuke want me to get them? I´ll only do what he wanted me to do.

- Hi, Naruto, why are you here? Where is Sasuke?

- Nyuu! Nyuu!

- Kakashi, the brown-haired one with a scar on his face, I think that is what he want to show us... Sasuke would never let him run loose if he could stop it, something serious must´ve happened and we´d better follow him. Show us, Naruto, take us to Sasuke.

- Nyu!

Finally! Grown ups are slow! And I can´t even get most of what they say... But Sasuke might teach me, if that bad man don´t harm him.

I show them to the place I came from, the two still fight, and the one called Kakashi tell the other man to take me out of there. I don´t wanna! I wanna stay here!

- No! Don´t wanna.

- Huh? He can talk.

- Yes, Sasuke tell them, but he doesn´t unless I´m present. Don´t know why, but he doesn´t, only those "Nyu" sounds. Just keep him out of this fight and make sure no other of the Akatsuki take him if they´re around. I´ll take Itachi out. He wont survive this time... Iruka-sensei, don´t let him watch.

Itachi laugh, Iruka make sure I can´t see the fight, I don´t mind – it sound too much.

It´s loud and hurt my ears, I hope Sasuke is well, everyone of the spirit want him dead...

I just want to sleep, but I can´t, not yet.

The fight ends, at last, and as Iruka let go of me - I see, Sasuke is still rather unhurt , but I want to help. I know how to close wounds... so I do, they look chocked, why?

I stop when I´m too tired, then I fall asleep, I curl up next to him. I´m happy, because I´m safe now, I´m too tired to think.

Sasuke´s P.o.v

He sleep now, curled up next to me, after healing me up.

- Why did you send him out? Iruka hisses, he could´ve been killed?

- No, I tell him, he used some kind of jutsu and it chopped Kisame into pieces... They made him so scared he got angry. Which is why I sent him to get you, I can´t both watch him and fight Itachi, I didn´t want to risk that organisation get him. But I know it was risky to send him out, but it would be more dangerous to have him here unwatched.

- No one saw him, he are a quick one, so they only noticed a yellow blur. So did we, until he stopped in front of us, it was impossible for anyone to see who it was. But if anyone had seen him, Kakashi explains, he´d been in trouble. But don´t listen to Iruka, he´s just being overprotective, as always when it comes to Naruto.

I have noticed that too, since after he failed the graduation exam, they became like father and son. I never really knew how, nor did I care, but it´s true. I´m watching Naruto sleep, two tails whip round him lazily, his wings flap occasionally and then stop moving again.

- Well, how long did your fight last? Iruka ask.

- All night, I´m going to bed now, thanks for the help and please ask our beloved hokage that two S-class missing nins are dead. Killed by me and him, even if he´s much smaller and such, he´s still strong and dangerous. He can still be a ninja, since he obviously can the basics perfectly now and all, not many three-year-olds kill S-class ninjas...

- True, but most kids doesn´t have Naruto´s circumstances, and that´s why.

Oh, yeah, I forgot. They doesn´t know that I know all about this, and thats why they beat around the bush, they doesn´t want to break the law…

- Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, I already know about Kyuubi being sealed inside Naruto. So stop beating around the bush, because when one know, it sound silly.

Both does a imitation that would make even real goldfishes jealous… Look silly and funny. I´m sure Naruto would have loved seeing this…

- B-b-but how!

Iruka is very suprised.

- A man broke into the house and tried to kill Naruto, talking about killing the demonfox and such, then Tsunade-sama came. I told her what I had heard, she came to ask me to host the Tsukikages, and in change for telling who told me – she told me the whole story. But we got news too. It´s not only the demon fox in there…

- What else?

- The fourth Hokage, also known to few as the biological father to Naruto, Yondaime. It look like he sealed himself in there too, and those people merged the three of them together, their minds are still separate – And Naruto is the dominant mind, since it´s his body, and Kyuubi is almost gone. I spoke to Yondaime a while, Kyuubis unlimited chakra is getting absorbed and reverted into Naruto´s own chakra resource and both his and Kyuubis knowledge is slowly digging the way and blend in with his own. I start to think those Nyu-sound is baby kitsunes language, and kitsunes are more sensitive then humans to it´s surroundings. He say that my family´s souls are still here, and he say things only we can have known, no one beside me, my mother and father can have known that my mother promised me to train kunai-throwing with me when I got home that day… nor could he have known that my father and I had trouble with our relation. It was a bit freaky when he dragged me to a room that lies almost hidden, and I had never been there before, and showed me some picutes. He have never been here before.

- Wow, that´s a lot of information, and I think that was a great summary…

- But you made it sound like he still doesn´t think of yondaime as his father? Iuka sound sceptical.

- He never will, I tell him, he already have someone else he think of as a father. He see you as his father and he still does, even if he can´t really remember you, that instinct still kicks in. The one that tell him who he trust and who he doesn´t. I thought you knew that, Iruka-sensei, he consider you as his father. He even told me so when we fought in the valley of the end, so I know, and it´s so obvious…

- Sounds like it´s a tough bond, Kakashi snickers, and that´s good. But he yet doesn´t talk to anyone when Sasuke´s not here…?

- I think it´s because I encourage him to train himself to speak human language, he´s not sure how to use it properly, but he learn fast.

- That´s probably the first time those two things can be put in the same sentence…

Kakashi think this is fun! Ok, he´s lost his mind? Nope, just fooling around with us.

- would someone of you two min watching Naruto if he wakes up?

- I can do it, Iruka offers, go to sleep.

I don´t let that be said another time. I fall asleep as soon as I hit the bed. Finally, the bastard is dead! With that I fall asleep.

With the three kages.

Nadia´s p.o.v

I sit there, listening, and it´s hard to focus!

/_ I want to go out and look around/_

I show Tsuki that I want her here, Yami stay still beside Jeanette. That´s why Yami is with Jeanette, Yami is obedient and would never go against Jeanettes order, and she need that in a partner. Yami is perfect for Jeanette and the other way around, that´s for sure, now I need to find the perfect partners for my kittens… Oh, shit, I´m supposed to listen. I guess I will have to ask Jeanette for information later on. I´m not good at listening for a longer time, I just can´t, well. I listen again.

– Excuse me, Hokage, I think we covered all things we need to cover. And I can´t really stay still for much longer...

- Thank godness, the hokage answers, me neither! Let´s go have a drink at the bar!

- Um, I replies, I´m not that old yet...

- And they let you be a Kage!

- Yup, I answer her, because I´m strong and capable to be the leader of Tsukigakure. I chose Jeanette to be my second-kage, because she have those skills I lack – like patience...

- I agree, Jeanette say, we both have what the other lack. And that´s why we´re a team! Yay us!

- I see, but I still want to have a drink...

- You know it´s still early? No time of day to drink... Jeanette ask.

- Every time of day is perfect to have a drink, Saké tastes soo good that I can drink it almost every time I´m thirsty...

Both of us sweatdrop. Is this possible? An alcoholic is the Hokage!I think this is why they all are weird...

- I think that´s a unwise decision, Jeanette say, because no one an drink that much and still live..

- Are you a healer, by any chance?

- Yes, I am. Jeanette answer truthfully.

- I see, comes the answer, and so am I. Therefor I can stop before I die. I´m the legendary sannin, the slug summoner, and healer: Tsunade!

Bitch, not even I would exaggerate that much...

I walk away, before her and Jeanette, rigg a trap. When Tsunade walk out, she get ambushed by my special trap. It have steps. Step one: fire step two: water, step three: a snare make her hang upside down, step four: she get even more wet and step five: the snare breaks... I love my traps...3...2...1...caught!

- Hahahahahahahahahaha! Hilarious!hahaha!

Jeanette look like she have gotten a heartattack. What! That was fun!

Then, finally, Jeanette laugh too. Our nincats does too! I´m a good prankster.

- Let me down!

And then the snare breaks, she got her way... kind of...

Tsunade also laugh, now, that prove my skills to prank people!

Jeanette´s P.o.v

I can´t belive she did that! That´s so not polite! But... It look funny... I laugh too. It´s too funny to see a kage fall for that kind of trap, she´s an alcoholic too, and a gambler – how did she became a kage? She want to gamble and drink. I know about the kages gambling since the sign on her back stand for "gamble". I don´t think that was a good idéa to trick the poor Hokage, but she bragged first, so it´s not totally unprovoked...

Tsunade yell to be let down, she have no idéa how Nadia work, she´ll get more then she ask for... And Nadia doesn´t disappoint me, the Hokage fall down with a bang but start laughing, thank god. She´s at least not throwing us out... Like the Mizukage did, before he proposed to her, only to gt turned down. And the Kazekage asked me to marry him, I´ll think about it., he´s cute. Gaara is ok, he´s become a nice guy, and learnt how to control Shukaku. I like the guy much, and it´s hard not to nowdays, I think I might do it. We´ll see. But I´m not sure if Nadia can manage to get married...She´s just too much of a prankster and she´s a bit hard to get to know well, she prefer to be with her nincats. As we call it a day I send a message with Yami to Gaara, I can´t say no to him, I want to talk further to him about this before answering. Yami will get there and back in a hour, agility and a obedient nature is Yami´s specialities, I´m thankful for her

'''' Flashback three years ealier''''

- No way! I´m not goin to have a nincat! And especially not one as big as this one. She´s only a kitten and as big as a lion!

- _Stop whining, Jeanette-chan, she´ll become much bigger. About the size of a full-grown bear. But she is ment to be your partner, she´s loyal, friendly, obedient, unbeatable agility and a great fighter. Yami is perfect for you!_

_- She´s too big for being my partner ninjacat. She will never listen to me. And I bet she know I´m scared of her... But she´s so cool!_

_- Yes, Nadia say in a angry voice, she know. But she still love you, look._

"_The kitten" Yami come close to me and purr fondly, loud and comforting. My heart melt at the scene._

_- Can you still say no? Nadia smirks at me_

_- I can´t say no to her! She´s too sweet!_

_Then Nadia left anote and bunch of papers with advices, but disappeared, leaving us alone. I hug my new partner. Reading the note it say: I knew you two was a perfect match since she was borned, you two are ment for big things, and I know she´s a big kitten but no other would be as perfect for you. She and you will become a great team, trust me, I have taken care of this kind of things a lot of times before. I have done this since I was a three-year-old chibi. Trust me and Yami on this Jeanette-chan. I know you´ll love her and she love you._

_I just stand there gaping, until my mother comes._

_- have you gotten a nincat?_

_- Yes, mom, I did. Nadia-chan gave her to me, her name is Yami, and it´s a fitting name for her._

_- Be honoured, honey, they may breed and train nincats – but they doesn´t just hand any nincat to anyone. Each nincat has a special partner, and the Neko family is that – they got their name after their job and ability. We Kokoro´s usually doesn´t use nincat´s, but that´s because there isn´t usually nincat´s borned to be our partners, you are one of the few that have a nincat in our family. The rest of us get specialtrained housecats, they´re as good as nincat´s, but not borned to fight._

_- neither are ninjas, I reminded my mom, but they become good with training. Your white lotus, or Lulu as we all call her, is a great fighter and the best at finding herbs that we can´t. She´s perfect for her purpose, and she´s trained by Nadia-chans mother, I doesn´t think it´s anything wrong with using housecats. I had gladly taken a normal housecat, because they usually adjust to anyone, nincat´s have to get special persons to perform their best or at all. No nincat can work without their genuine partner. But as a team nincats and humans can reach a great result._

_- I´m proud of you, Jeanette, you know I´m always proud of you – whatever happen. _

_Mom made me feel better about all this, but the most credit belong to Yami herself. She´s the coolest feline I´ve ever seen! And kind. We´ll become great friends._

'''' End flashback''''

And it was true.

Yami is back, but she´s not alone, and it´s three persons?

Ryuneko: Done for this time! And it´s slightly longer than the first!

Kompis: ok. Someone gave her sugar, and she stayed up late to write again, now she´s overly nice and hyper. And she who usually are a loner...

Wildcat: yup, but some people think she has more then one personality, and I think so too...

Ryuneko: HEY! You´re suppose to be on my side! Wiiildcaaat! You overgrown housecat!

Kompis: You could always get rid of her...

Ryuneko: No, I want her here too, even if I´m a bit angry at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

- speaking

thinking

**demon to human **_human to demon_

_( authoress notes)_

_/ Felines to Nadia/_

_# Plants to Jeanette#_

Yami is back, but she´s not alone, and it´s three persons?

Jeanette´s P.o.v

It´s not only Gaara, but his siblings too, but I don´t really mind that.

Temari run past me, I have no idéa as of why, and Kankuro hurries to the nearest hotel. Gaara takes his time, followed by Yami.

- They sure was in a hurry, I laugh, one could think Kyuubi was on the loose...

- No, Gaara say with a hint of a smile, but I think they have people to see. Temari want to see that lazy-ass Shikamaru and Kankuro want to see his girlfriend, Ino... So they are in a hurry there. Have you thought of my question?

- Yes, I blush, and I have decided to agree to it.

For the first time, I see Gaara smile, a big and real smile. Just for me! I couldn´t have been happier, impossible, it´s just too wonderful! I almost squeal, but hell no! I don´t want to do that, it´s just that I love him so much, and he´s nice. But what happened next was a total chock, he kissed me! I kiss him back, a pink blush made it´s way to my cheeks, not that we care. Then we both agrees on going to the hotel. Me and Nadia lives at the same hotel as Gaara and his siblings will be staying at, the one across the barbeque-resturant, so we´ll be able to see eachother more often. I sound like a love-struck fool, but then again, I am a love-struck now. So it all makes sense, in the end, I´ll ask Nadia if she´ll give me these days off...

Speaking of who, she´s sitting in our room, chatting with Yami and Tsuki.

I tell her the truth, and she´s happy, I never seen her this happy – not since the day Yami and Tsuki cleared their first mission together with us. Or when a new kitten is borned.

- Aww! This is so kawaii! You´ll get married! And to the Kazekage, you know how to pick the right husband, that´s fantastic! I thought you´d marry one of those sissies... I´m glad that didn´t happen...

- Hey! I do got a taste when it comes to men! And Gaara is really a great man. But when will I see you get married?

- When hell freezes over, she snickers, no man can make me agree to marriage. Mostly because I´m too much to handle for them, and because I don´t like most of them.

I sigh, that´s too true, both of those reasons where correct. At least she know it... I probably wont ever see her getting a husband, not that she mind though, she doesn´t really want to be married. Not until she find a man that she approve of and who can approve of her too. I´m just worried, it´s not like I´m afraid she´ll end up alone, but I don´t want her to feel empty and sad when I quit my jobs – I don´t want possible children to grow up with both parents gone working, I want to be there to watch them grow up an become geat people, I want a part in their raising. I need to be, or I´ll just be sad, and I know Nadia probably know this. I can see the sad undertone in her eyes she´s mostly happy for us, but a part of her will miss me, I´ll miss her too. But one have to clear ones priorities, and I know where mine lies, and it´s not in my homevillage anymore. A person in love is a foolish person, but I´d rather be a fool then being alone and wise, I´m sure. I see Yami look at me with wonder written in her face. It´s a silent question.

The question silently asked is: Will you still love me? Or will you give me away? Please love me still!

- Don´t worry Yami, I´ll always love you too, I would never leave you.

Yami look happier and purr deeply, walking over to me, sit down and want to be scratched behind her ears – her way to demand me to confirm my promise. Even if I´m not as good as Nadia on this understanding-felines-thing, but I´m pretty good at understanding Yami nowdays. She taught me to understand her, Yami taught me by re-doing it in certain situation, it´s great! Nadia say she´ll speak human lanuage when she get six years old, she´s five now, and it´s a whole year until then. It´s normal, all nincats grow to speak, but it take them six years to speak understandable. Yami tried two weeks ago, all she said was : Ideind foeoesn, it ment: I see some foes over there... I don´t get that weird speaking. But she´s a feline, so of course, she´s not supposed to speak human. Because it´s not natural to speak in another spieces language. I think it´s because she´s a nincat that she´s going to be able to speak.Tsuki is younger then Yami, she´s only three years old, but that´s because Nadia knew she had to wait until meeting her own partner. I asked why she didn´t have any nincat... I stop scratching Yami´s ears and tell them I´m going to Gaara´s room. Yami return to chat with Nadia.

Sasuke´s Pov

When I wake up, I hear Naruto coming my way, he sound happy.

And I´m not wrong, two seconds later, he´s sitting beside me. A big smile on his face, I think I got a own "little brother" right now, he want to say something – so he does.

- You slept for three days!

- Oh. But since when can you speak so clear?

- Since Yesterday, he smiles proudly, Iruka-sensei taught me a lot of stuff! I felt like I already knew it... but it was fun!  
I think he´s starting to remember stuff now, that´s good, I want him to remember – then he can finally get back home to his own place. Naruto then dissapears in a yellow flash, looks like he remember the body flicker no jutsu. That´s a improvement, I think, and he then return with something to eat and tea. I eat and drink before getting up, taking a shower, and make myself presentable. Iruka-sensei is still here, sleeping on the couch, with a couple of scrolls in his lap.

- How long have he slept?

- since yesterday, he got tired, and told me to train on my own for a while. So I did, but then I heard you wake up, so I ran there.

I guess it´s his way of reasoning. But kami-sama know if I ever can understand it. Iruka wakes up soon after that, telling us that he need to go now, he have a class to teach.

- Well, bye, Naruto. You can keep on training those things I showed you, and then ask Sasuke if he will teach you some moves.

- Bye, Iruka-sensei!

- Hn.

I can´t belive Iruka-sensei said that! Now he´ll be pestering me to teach him stuff! And I have no idéa what on earth I can teach him without risking him to hurt either me or himself gravely... maybe I can teach him one of his old moves? No, he knew some forbidden jutsus, I couldn´t copy them... And I have no idéa how he learnt them, I mean, if they´re forbidden – they can´t be taught that easily. Sometimes I think he has three personalities: goofy, happy, Naruto, angry, pissed and calculating Naruto and then we have the Kyuubi – Wait, Kyuubi isn´t a actual part of Naruto, just a parasiting demon, who got sealed inside Naruto...

And the fourth Hokage did too, but that was Yondaime´s own fault...

- Will you teach me something? Sasuke-niichan?

Now he call me his brother too, I´m not sure what he´ll call me next, perhaps ojisan? Nah, I´d kick his butt if he did.

Naruto get tired of waiting and start training.

- Kage bunshin no jutsu!

Ten Naruto appear beside the original one. I thought he forgot that move... but nooo, Kami-sama thought it would be funny to let him continue his favourite jutsu, and to tease me... he´s evil at times...

- RASENGAN!

OH NO! Not that move! And now he perform it without using both hands? This is not bidding well for the future. Not when he have a bunch of new tricks, both demonic and Kage-leveled things, he absorb their knowedge. This wont end well.

- Hellfire!

The whole lake become steam, damn it, and then it becomes rain. Refilling the lake, I decide that this is enough, I can´let him train those moves until he grow up more.

- That´s enough, Naruto, I don´t want you to get a chakra burn. We can make some ramen and watch a movie?

- No, not ramen, I´d like dango.

- well, that´s my favourite, so of course. If you prefer it right now, I think we can make it together, are you sure you don´t want ramen?

-I said no ramen, he pouts, and I ment it.

- Sure. Just asking.

Him not wating ramen? I like this version better! Muuch better! No more " RAMEN!" maybe Kami-sama isn´t all that bad today...

I make the food, with help from a calm and curious Naruto, and things work out just fine. We eat it under silence, Naruto doesn´t seem to have anything to say right now, and I enjoy the silence.

Well, until I hear a loud " Let me in!" it´s Tsunade-sama...

I let her in.

- what is it?

- I think I have found a way to restore him back to his real age!

- and this is why you ran here, yelling and destroying the silence? For once, Naruto is quiet and actually standable, and I enjoyed it.

-Well, I don´t, I´ll fix this and then take him back to his place. And you´ll be rid of him.

- It´s ok, but I can take him back there after the movie, I promised. And I probably wont hear the end of it if I break it.

- No,she laughs, probably not.

Tsunade walk up to Naruto and turn him back with some chakra and some signs. He´s once again 17 and a half year old, but still quiet, and still wanting to spend time with me. He look so happy, I feel like a real brother, even if I´m only five months older then him.

After watching the movie, and it´s not for kids, it´s called " skeletton key. A good,scary, movie. Naruto thank me for taking care of him, I only answer that he hasn´t been too much of a bother and that he´s not that bad to spend time with. He smile again, tell me he appretiate it very much, and that he´s happy that we cared enough to serach for him.

He´s about to leave when I see somthing: His wings are almost gone now, and the tails is getting shorter, he´s getting back to normal! But I´m sure he´ll never forget this adventure or the merging of three minds, I see my rival/ teammate/ extra brother run home to his apartment and making sure no one spots him, but sooner or later, will people realise that the yellow flash is him, some people have thought it´s Yondaime that comes back from the dead to make sure Konoha is safe... one can say it has it´s pieces of truth, but it´s not that simple, Yondaime and the Kyuubi live in the last Uzumaki here on earth – Yondaimes son and Kyuubis prison. Yet I wonder why he never became like Gaara was when we met him? Both have been lonly for most of the time of their life, hated shunned, despised, demon holders and so on. But they turned out so very different, it´s a very interesting question. But now I have better things to do, like training.

So I went down to the training area and start working out, tomorrow we might have a mission, and I don´t want to hear we aren´t training enough. Well the disgusting, slimy, pink- haired-insekt- monster- thingy called Sakura aren´t, but the other two of us are training hard. I bet she´s the only reason we doesn´t get many higher ranked missions. Because she´s weak. Have no real strenght, but many weaknesses, but she know a lot of things – like healing, that´s the only use we have for her. She´s more a bother then help. But Kakashi says we are a perfectly formed team, we would´ve been if - it weren´t for Sakura, that is. She´s always nagging about me, like all my fangirls, I hate fangirls. They just ruin everything, a perfect day, a training session – eveything they can ruin, they do. I think I need a break, from all fangirls, I want a mission that make it possible to get away for at least a week. One can always hope.

What time is it? Ah, nine pm, good. I call it a day, I´m getting hungry now, so I walk into town. To my favourite resturant, they make delicious dango, and so I enter. I get a really bad shock when I see Naruto there, eating a little of everything, in human speed! This is weird.

I see Gaara too and some girl I´ve never seen before, they look like a couple, his girlfriend? Things is getting way too weird, the only thing that can shock me now is if there´s getting dark in the middle of the day...

I take a seat beside Naruto, he greet me and ask how my day have been.

I tell him it´ve been fine, order dango when the waitress comes along, and then ask about his day.

- It have been ok, he answers, I have thrown out all things that broke. I´ll buy new stuff tomorrow, that will be good, I´ll miss those old things. I have had them all my life, but it´s just stuff, nothing to get emotional over.

I´m suprised to hear that he´s not really attached to his things, his only company for almost whole his life, he´s gotten really mature since last time he was 17½ years old. I think the kidnapers beat him, and did other things to make him tougher, he´s a lot more like me, without getting as cold or harsh as I am most of the time. But not with him, I can´t be that way with him, he has become my brother. In a good way, not the bad – not like with my real bother, I like spending time with him nowdays. I have no idéa when or why it suddenly changed, why I now love to spend time with him, and we have fun.

Naruto´s P.o.v

I actually spend time with Sasuke, and we both enjoy eachothers company, we laugh and talk all night. And it feel like everything I went trough was worth it in the end, becuase I have a unbreakable bond now, and I´m not alone anymore. I can easily buy new furniture, but I can never replace a bond. I know what is more important. Sasuke and I talk about almost everthing, we talk about missions, about Sakura and how annoying she are. After that time I had a silly crush on her, I´ve learnt just how much annoying and a bother she really are. I want to go home now and get some sleep. I see Gaara and his girlfriend, decides to be polite and talk to them. Sasuke have just left, while I was still thinking, I can´t blame him for being tired. I really wasn´t easy to handle as a chibi...

- Hi,Gaara! Who´s your lovely girlfriend?

- Hello, it´s fiancé since earlier this day, her name is Jeanette. Second- in-charge- Tsukikage. But she want to leave the position and become my wife and headwoman in my village, we are very lucky, both me and the village...

- Congratlations! I´m glad to hear that, I told our life isn´t over because we both ran into big trouble when we were very small...

- No, Gaara smiles, I guess you were right then. And I´m happy I listned. I really am.

- I´m glad I could be helpful! See you two later! And I´m happy to hear you two found happiness.

I walk past the first store I got literally kicked out of, I was three years old, it was my first time I had to go shopping on my own.

Flashback

Sandaime hokage took care of me until I were one and a half year old, then he sent a man he trusted, but that man was killed by some villagersa couple of weeks just before that day. I went there because I needed some thing to eat, I was very hungry, the supplies was long gone. I had starved for three and a half week, waiting for him to come back and talk to me, I was so lonley - but I trusted him to come back... He always told me I wasn´t allowed to go out, becaue it was too dangerous for me to do that, I had to go out. I was too hungry, and I was getting thinner and thinner, I couldn´t go on without food. So I went out, grabbed some money and went out, for the first time in my life. I had never experienced so much hate. I was scared, and I was hungry, so I ran here to buy food. Some man lift me up, I was happy, the man who took care of me used to do that and tell me that we could do something later. That was a short happiness, this man just yelled and kicked me out of the store, screaming " demon!" and many other followed him. I was really frightned, I had never seen so many people in my whole life! I had no idéa what a demon was, nor why people yelled at me, I ran until I found other stores. Tried there, go the same response there, in the end I ended up sitting beside the Ichiraku ramen stand and cried. The owner heard me and felt sorry for me, asked if I was hungry, and he smiled at me. I answered the truth, I was very hungry. I payed him all I got, but he gave me back the most of my money, and a huge bowl of ramen. I ate until I got sick, one shouldn´t eat so much after starving for so long, and I learnt it the hard way. But the owner didn´t scold me at all, he helped me, I was grateful. He helped me back home, left some instant ramen. I started eating it for that reason and I have done it ever since. I love that place, it´s about the only place that hasn´t anything against me, so I became it´s best costumer.

end of flashback

No more sentimental thoughts. I walk further home, when I see a girl about my age, she is cursing something and with her are two huge felines. One is black and big as an adult bear, the other white with black spots and the same size as the girl, no – young women I belive one call it when at our age.

- why are you yelling at no one in particular?

- I´m lost! She say with a very upset voice, I was looking for my friend – Jeanette, Yami here are her nincat partner, and she isn´t used to be separated for this long. She get really mean when she´s upset, I know – I raise nincats in my village. The bigger ones, my mother take the smaller ones.

She´s blushing slightly, she smile a little, like she´s glad I´m here.

- I know where she is, I answer, in the resturant over there. Let the, wait a minute you call these "cats" !

- Yes, we do, and they are to us. And I love to work with them. Yami, you can find Jeanette now, I think she´d rather be alone with Gaara. But go there, me and Tsuki will try to find the way back to he hotel...

the huge black "cat" walk into the resturant.

- I can how you back to the hotel, or I could show you around, so you´ll find your way on your own next time.

- Thank you. I´d like a tour. Are you from here?

- Yes, I´m Uzmaki Naruto, the prankster here. I´ll become the Hokage one day.

- Ah, the holder of Kyuubi, I have read about you. I´m Nadia Neko, the Tsukikage, and this is Tsuki – my nincat partner.

Shit! The one really nice girl I have met already know how bad reputation I have.

- I guess you don´t want to be seen with me, then, not many who know about Kyuubi want that.

- I don´t care about that furball, I think you are a nice guy, and I´m not afraid. I still want you to show me around, and I know Tsuki want too, she scowl me for not listening to Tsunade-sama...

what! She don´t mind the Kyuubi! This is wonderful! Her deepblue eyes with golden streaks, a bit cat-like, and her last name mean exactly that, "cat", the eyes look so alive. Her ,long, midnightblue hair look like silk. She´s really beautiful. Oh, back to the conversation!

- Tsunade-baachan? She´s so boring sometimes, but she´s a nice person and she´s like an aunt to me, so I don´t have much against her. She acknowledge me, unlike so many others, so I care much for her. The only thing is: I can´t really respect her as most people does...

- Who can? She only brag, is an alcoholist, gambler and yet a decent hokage...

- I know, shall we go?

- of course, I´d never miss this chance, I think the village look so much better in the darkness.

- Sometimes I agree, but it´s not as fun to prank someone that sleep...

- No, she answers, I know that.

We walk and speak of all kinds of stuff, Tsuki follow us, I show them the best places around. Then back to the hotel she told me she lives in. Wow, a fun, nice, carefree, and interesting kage? I´d never thought I´d see that before I become a hokage... She´s amazing.

We part with a promise to meet again tomorrow.

Gaara´s P.o.v

I´m really happy today! I will get married to the most amazing woman on earth, I guess Naruto wasn´t wrong at all, I have told her about Shukaku. Yet she smiled warmly at me and kissed me, before saying that it didn´t matter, that she´ll always love me for who I am. And I belive her, I really do, and I´ve never been so happy in my whole life. I never want this to end, and I know that it wont, not this time.

And I smile all the time when I´m with Jeanette, her last name means heart, and she make mine beat undescribeably fast. I have never doubted this is the one person for me, and I´ll never regret the day I asked her to marry me, I know it. And I´m not the one to change my mind. Her smile make me melt on the spot, I haven´t felt so many feelings for a very long time, not since my aunt. I thought my aunt was the only one who cared or me, but she didn´t

, but I know Jeanette does. She feel the same for me, and I can feel it cearly, I have never ever been a emotional person. But suddenly I am, and it feels so good, I kiss her. But in the same second, her huge cat comes in and interrupt the whole thing, I get very pissed – but I´m not showing it.

- Yami! You don´t have to follow me everywere, you could´ve stayed with Tsuki, and found something else to do...

- I agree.

- I´m sorry, this wasn´t expected at all, but Yami has a problem with separation. We are working on it.

She´s soo adorable when she blushes, and her nincat purrs loudly, before Yami lick me in the face. Ok, I guess this means I´m accepted, and I´m happy. Oh, so many emotions in the same time, how do people handle this? But I don´t mind at all. I have the most wonderful woman on the earth as my fiancé, so there can´t be anything that goes bad. I can easily drown in Jeanette´s fantastic eyes, we look in eachothers eyes, and get lost in the moment. I can finally belive in true love, and I´ll never let go. I decides to show her around the places in Konoha, the ones I prefer, and I have to say – this place has it´s very romantic places. Yami leaves us soon, bored, and we get this night back on track. I would prefer to show her around my own village, but she´s needed here for now, I suceeded to convince the original Tsukikage to her job and do it without Jeanette. It was tough, but she decided to agree to it, saying that she´d rather do the job all alone then seeing Jeanette there and sad. And people say she´s not easy to talk to, they´re partly right, but she can understand. Not as much as Jeanette, but enough to do the right thing in the end. I have no disagreement tonight. We ran into my siblings at some point, Temari and the laziest ninja in Konoha – Shikamaru are dating now. Kankuro run around with Ino, I´ll never get that pairing, because Ino is very dominant and bossy. And Kankuro is also kind of bossy, but none of them are as bossy as I am, the main thing is that they love eachother.

- What are you thinking about?

I guess it´s time to tell her.

- I spoke to the Tsukikage, and came to a agreement. After this mission, you will come with me to my village, and she´ll manage her own work. Of course we´ll visit, and get your things, invite your family and friends to the wedding.

- And she didn´t kill you! That´s amazing. She really doesn´t like to change her plans, once she actually made one. She´s a bit hot-tempered...

- Let´s not talk about that. Now is not the time, are you sure you want this?

- Of course, I´ll make a special place for my plants, so they can grow well. And then everything is alright, I really want this, and nothing will ever change that. I´ll never change my opinion, I love you.

I have wanted to hear those little words my entire life, and now, when I finally hear them – I know my waiting was worth it. And to hear them again, is what makes my life worth living. That and Jeanette, I correct myself, I´m a very lucky man. I´ll be married soon. I remember the talk with Naruto earlier, he was damn right all this time, hate wont take one far – but love ln the other hand will always take you farther then one might suspect. I sometime wish that I had the same point of view as he, but then, I wouldn´t have been me then. And if I wasn´t me, who would Jeanette love? Not me. So, in the end, I´m lucky to be me.

- I want to tell you, the sand village hasn´t as good weather as this or the Tsukigakure no sato, do you think you´ll still be able to handle the harsh weather?

- Stop worrying so much, she smiles friendly, I said I´ll manage. As long as you´re here, Gaara, I can and will manage whatever the world throw at us.

- I just need to know, I don´t want you to go there totally unprepared, and then wont be able to handle it...

she laughs at that comment and then tell me I worry for nothing, kiss me, and remind me that it´s past midnight. I sleep nowdays, so I realise I need to sleep too, so we both say goodnight and get into our rooms. I meet Kankuro and Temari there, waiting for me, and they doesn´t look too pleased...

- Where he you been! You´d better not have killed anyone...

- Don´t worry. I haven´t killed anyone after the battle between me and Uzumaki Naruto and I wont do it unless I really need to do it. I have to go to bed now.

- Had a nice date?

I glare at them, in my trademark way, it make them run back to their beds and stay there. I go to bed, totally exhausted, and fall asleep as soon as I place my head on my pillow.

This is one of the greatest days of my entire life.

A demon holder isn´t all I´ll ever be, after all, and I thank the gods for this.

Nadia´s P.o.v

I can´t belive I met a relly wonderful guy! Not even the sissy Kazekage can destroy this great mood I´m in right now. Well, he´s not all that bad, Jeanette love him. Therefor, he can´t be a lousy man, and I´m glad for Jeanette´s sake. But I could kill Gaara sometimes, he just thought I would let go of Jeanette. She´s my best friend and I´ll miss her, but as her best friend, I want her to be happy. So I have nothing against Gaara´s idéa. Back to happier thoughts. Naruto-kun is really wonderful guy, and I think he´s very handsome, kind, loveing, charming and absolutley wonderful. I hope he´s single... Wait! I´m not a love-sick kitten! Oh, heck, I am! Damn it! And I can´t even hate it! I even blush, I guess it´s ok, Naruto is a great choise.

- OH NO! HELL IS FREEZING OVER!

I wince at the loud noice.

- Stop yelling! Jeanette, I don´t like to hear nonsense this time of night. Hell doesn´t even exist... and what does hell have with anything to do?

- It does too, and it´s freezing over, thanks to you!

- oh kaay, what the heck are you talking about? And hell is just something religion use to put fear in it´s followers...

- You´re in love! And blushing! This is the end of humanity!

- Um, Jeanette? What on earth are you talking about, Yes, I´m in love with someone. But it´s not the end of the world...

Her panic suddenly change into curiousity.

- Who is it? Tell me! I wanna know all details! Come on give me all tasty details. I knooww you wanna... come on! Come on! Teelll mee!

- Geeze, who gave you a overdose of sugar? I´ll tell you.

- YAY!

- Tomorrow... Sleep now.

- Aww, no fair, ok. But you´re in trouble if I don´t get to hear it tomorrow...

- You will, I yawn, but not now.

With that, I fall asleep.

Next morning. I wake up to the sound of Tsuki´s voice.

/_ She´s getting weirder today.../_

_don´t worry, Tsuki, I´m not that bad..._

_/ Not you, she snickers, her. Jeanette./_

_love does that to most people, Tsu, she´s just happy and hyper today. She´ll return to her old self some day... but she´s not coming back to us soon, she´ll go with her mate, and stay with him. _

_/ aren´t you sad? I am, this means Yami wont play with me anymore... Don´t fall in love.../_

_Too late, Tsu, but don´t worry – we wont leave Tsukigakure no sato. I´m the ninth Tsukikage, and the raiser of all the villages grand felines. We wont ever leave. It´s our home, and my responsibilty to take care of it._

_/ Thank, all mighty felines from the past, present and future for that/_

That´s their version of "thank God for that"!

- Weelll? You promised...

- Jeanette, I will tell you, calm down. I was sitting here, when Yami got worried, so we went looking for you. We got lost, since neither me or they listned to Hokage-samas description. So, while I stand there cursing about everything, a blonde guy comes up to me. We start talking, and I realise he´s Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi´s container. He show me and Tsuki around and we talked a lot, and he´s such a great guy ... And I realised that Konoha and Tsukigakure isn´t all that different, besides that our buildings are much more well-kept even though our village is so much older – Tsukigakure was the second Village ever built, just after the hidden village of the sun. But back to where I was, he was so nice and loveable. We decided to meet again today. He want to become the next Hokage.

- That wouldn´t be good for a relationship, if both of you are kages?

- I don´t know if things will get that far, we´ll just wait and see.

- Aaww. This is just too good! You´re in love! It look like we both found demon holders to love... it´s just adorable!

- stop fangirling... I want the real Jeanette back!

- I AM the real Jeanette! But it´s just so cute, to think we both found demon wielders, what´s the chance of that happening?

- As if I care? I just wanna get some breakfast, go explore some more, and resume to my duties. All that´s left is to sign the last papers.

- So, I can go, ne?

- Hai.

No P.o.v

Nadia get dressed and at the back of her robes are the village symbol, a fullmoon and a silver dragon that flies around the moon. Jeanettes long, crimson, dress also have this symbol on the back. Both now that this is a great new day that they should do the most of.

- I´ll be around, with Gaara and Yami, so no need to look for me.

- Ok, I´ll be around with Naruto and Tsuki, after I´m done with the last details.

- Who´ll be Tsukikage if you disappears too?

- I´m not going anywhere, Jeanette-chan, I´ll remain Tsukikage until the day I die - which, mind you, will be a long time from here. So that´s not any problem.

- But if he asked you to marry you?

- No differences, Jeanette-sama, because my job mean that I will protect my village until I no longer is among the living. And I can´t just give up that for my personal feelings, it would be a huuuge betrayal towards them, when I´m still at my early ages and still strong. I just can´t do it...

- You´ll do what you feel is right when the moment comes, not before, not after – not until the moment arrives. Ok?

- Hai. You´re right, I should put that decision to when it´s relevant information, not worrying until I need to. The kittens have grown to be real nincats during these two days, I´m so proud! They finished only slightly slower then Yami and Tsuki did, but I´m really happy with the results, they finished in only one month! I´m as proud as their parents would be if they were here right now. I´ll send them home today – the survival test is to get back home safe and sound.

- Ok. Sounds fair enough, it´s a long way to travel for so young kittens, and they can use the experience later on.

/ _Ok, Kion, Sora and Utae, I know you three are well aware of what´s await you... your survival test. This test will determinate if you are suitable for joining the proud and srtong Nincat clan of Tsuigakure. The test is for you to get home with only eachother or all alone – that´s your individual choise to make, or if you decide together, I don´t care of how you do it. Start the journey... now! See you when/if you get home safe.../_

with those words, the kittens scatter and head back to Tsukigakure, Jeanette and Nadia watching them running all they can to reach the goal.

- That was fast, Jeanette say in a stunned voice, what did you tell them?

- Not much, Nadia answers with a chuckle, only the rules and what the test was.

- Ok, she shake the whole thing off her, I´m off now!

- See you sometime, Jeanette-chan, and I hope it to be soon!

With that, the friends separated for the first time since the time they met and Nadia handed over Yami to Jeanette, and went to different directions. Both womens eyes tell that they know they´ll meet again, and the nincats follow their partners, sad and happy at the same time. All four with tears in their eyes.

RyuNeko: Well that´s this chapter!

Kompis: Yup. And I happen to be very happy that felines also can be ninjas now! Not only mutts!

Wildcat: I agree with the little black and white nutcase...

Kompis: I´M NO NUTCASE! I HAPPEN TO BE THE GREAT SPIRIT OF A BELOVED PET!

Wildcat bored : and your point is?

Kompis: that you´re a imaginary muse, borned from RyuNeko-samas head, to help her! I´m at least real, or was at some point...

RyuNeko: Review... Pwease? Puppy eyes Ja ne!


End file.
